Pokèmon Dark Fate Wheel of Destiny Chapter : The Voyage
by KimHakim89
Summary: "Kisah ini menceritakan tiga orang trainer Pokèmon yang berpetualang di wilayah Joseonn untuk menemukan takdir mereka masing-masing, dan mewujudkan mimpi mereka. Akan ada ikatan pertemanan dan pertemuan dengan Pokèmon-Pokèmon baru hasil karya sendiri"
**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

 **Pokèmon Dark Fate** _ **"Wheel of Destiny"**_ **Chapter : The Voyage**

 **=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

 **The Voyage**

" _...this is the beginning our journey in of this vast land"_

 **[Beginville Town, town of birth a dream]**

Seorang wanita dengan paras cantik keibuan tengah memasak di sebuah dapur. Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut panjang cokelat dan mata berwarna biru. Wanita tersebut mengenakan turtleneck sweater lengan panjang putih dan rok panjang berwarna ungu, angkle boots cokelat serta apron warna kuning.

Wanita tersebut ditemani seekor Pokèmon seperti rakun yang melayang di udara. Pokèmon berbulu kecil dengan tubuh bulat, lengan pendek dan dua kaki kecil dengan bantalan kaki berwarna merah muda. Bulunya berwarna cokelat, Pokèmon ini memiliki hidung merah muda dan pola topeng berbentuk bulan sabit hitam pada wajahnya. Pokèmon ini memiliki bintik berwarna krem di atas matanya yang selalu tertutup, bulu kumis hitam serta ekor besar berwarna krem dengan sepasang mata merah dan mulut bergerigi.

"Psyccon, tolong pergi dan bangunkan Robbie"

"Hmph, anak itu sulit sekali dibangunkan. Padahal aku sudah membangunkannya sekali, tapi dia belum turun juga" ucap wanita tersebut dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Dalam sekejap mata Psyccon menghilang berpindah tempat ke kamar Robbie. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat muda mengenakan piyama biru tengah terbaring lelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata pada ekor Psyccon bersinar hijau muda dan kedua lengannya di angkat ke udara. Tubuh Robbie dikelilingi aura hijau muda kemudian tubuhnya mengapung di udara. Psyccon mengendalikan tubuh Robbie dengan pikirannya, sebuah senyum menyeringai terukir di mulut bergerigi ekor Psyccon dan seketika itu tubuh Robbie jatuh menimpa meja.

"Ouch!"

"Bagus, sepertinya semua sudah siap" ucap wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum ketika mendengar suara teriakan Robbie.

"Geez! Sudah kubilang jangan membangunkanku seperti itu!" ucap Robbie yang terlihat marah, Psyccon hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini...!" ucap Robbie. Ketika akan menangkap Psyccon, namun dengan cepat Psyccon menghindar berteleportasi, berpindah ke atas kepala Robbie.

"Hmph..." ucap Robbie sambil menghela nafas.

"Robbie, waktunya sarapan!"

"Aku datang Okaa-san!"

Robbie kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya lalu membukanya, angin berhembus menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru menatap mentari pagi yang tenang di kota Beginville yang akan menjadi awal lahirnya mimpi baru untuk Robbie.

"Aku harap sesuatu yang luar biasa akan terjadi hari ini" ucap Robbie dalam hati.

" _ **Ini adalah wilayah Joseonn. Salah satu tempat di dunia ajaib di mana mahluk menakjubkan dengan kekuatan luar biasa bernama Pokèmon tinggal. Mereka terbang membumbung tinggi di langit, menyelam di dasar lautan dan berlari menyusuri daratan luas. Seperti di wilayah lain, Pokèmon dan manusia hidup bersama. Manusia dan Pokèmon hidup berdampingan dalam satu dunia. Mereka berbagi tempat, bekerja dan bermain bersama, berlatih dan bertarung mewujudkan mimpi. Sekarang, seorang anak laki-laki dari wilayah ini akan memulai mimpi baru dan petualangannya"**_

 **[Ploxford City, city of knowledges]**

Ditempat lain, seorang pemuda dengan mata hijau memakai kupluk warna abu-abu tengah duduk sambil menatap pemandangan dari balik kaca jendela kereta. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan kemeja hoodie flanel lengan panjang warna hijau dan t-shirt putih, ripped jeans warna hitam serta boots coklat muda.

Pemuda tersebut begitu serius ketika melihat isi email yang masuk dari salah satu aplikasi perangkat elektronik bernama Pokèdev miliknya yang berwarna hijau.

"Fosil Pohon...?!"

[ **Route 2, near of Ploxford City]**

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna merah, mengenakan topi snapback abu-abu tua, singlet putih dan jacket hoodie lengan panjang abu-abu, celana jogger baggy merah serta sneakers warna hitam. Anak laki-laki tersebut membawa sling bag warna hitam sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang tidak di tumbuhi rerumputan menuju kota Ploxford yang sudah tidak jauh di depan matanya.

"Akhirnya, di sana aku akan mendapatkan pokemon pertamaku..."

 **[Beginville Town, Robbie house]**

Robbie, berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan mengenakan topi fedora biru muda, t-shirt cokelat dan kemeja biru navy yang di gulung sampai siku, celana denim hitam dan sepatu boat biru serta messenger bag warna khaki. Robbie kemudian duduk di meja makan lalu menyantap menu sarapan pagi yang sudah di hidangkan ibunya di atas meja.

"Jadi Pokèmon apa yang akan kau pilih untuk jadi partnermu Robbie?!"

"Entahlah?!" jawab Robbie sambil membuka amplop surat yang berisi kartu pos dengan gambar tiga starter Pokèmon beserta peta lokasi.

"Kittynip Pokèmon tipe rumput..., Turtream Pokèmon tipe air..., dan Dreggon Pokèmon tipe api..." ucap Robbie sambil membayangkan dalam benak pikirannya jika dia memilih salah satu dari ketiga Pokèmon starter tersebut.

"Argh, aku bingung Okaa-san..."

"Robbie, jangan khawatir biarkan hatimu yang memilih. Kau akan tahu Pokèmon mana yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi partnermu ketika pertama kali kau melihatnya"

"Benarkah itu Okaa-san?!"

"Yup! Sama seperti ibu dengan Psyccon, ada suatu ikatan yang kuat pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Ibu memutuskan untuk menangkap Psyccon dan menjadi partner ibu sebagai Pokèmon Intertainer" ucap wanita tersebut sambil melihat ke arah lemari kaca yang berisi piala, piagam dan penghargaan lainnya.

"Waw...!"

"Biarkan takdir yang membawamu dan nasib yang mengarahkanmu, Robbie"

"Hah?!"

"Apapun Pokèmon pilihanmu Robbie, ibu yakin kau akan menjadi Trainer Pokèmon dan juga Breeder Pokèmon yang hebat"

"Terima kasih Okaa-san"

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan paginya, Robbie berpamitan pergi kepada ibunya. Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan penuh semangat menuju kota Ploxford dengan membawa mimpi dan takdir barunya. Meninggalkan ibunya bersama Psyccon yang melayang di udara.

"Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja dalan petualanganmu, Robbie"

To be Continue...

Pokèdex

 **.-.**

| #00 Psyccon | Pokèdex entires |

|Type | Psychic | "Ekor Psyccon memegang kendali atas tubuhnya |

| - | - | ketika tidur. Sensitif dan menyerang terhadap |

|Species | Intuition Pokèmon | gerakan dan suara" |

|Height | 2'11" | Evolution chart | | - | - | - |

|Weight | 43.0 lbs | Psyccon→ Warloccon (Lv.30) |

| | Levitate | Name origin | Psychic dan Raccoon |

|Ability | Inner Focus | - | - |

| | Magic Guard (hidden ability) | Origin |Tanuki/Raccoon Dog |

Move

.-.

| Lv. Move | Type |

|01 | Tackle | Normal |

|01 | Teleport | Psychic |

|01 | Delusion | Psychic |

|15 | Brain Wash | Psychic |

|18 | Psybeam | Psychic |

|21 | Exorcist | Psychic |

|23 | Reflect | Psychic |

|26 | Psycho Cut | Normal |

|28 | Rest | Normal |

|33 | Telekinesis | Psychic |

|36 | Exchange | Normal |

|38 | Psychic | Psychic |

|41 | Copycat | Normal |

|43 | Futur Sight | Psychic |

|46 | Loop-De-Loop | Psychic |


End file.
